


“Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep!”

by RileyMasters



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, No beta we die like immortals, Sleep, Soft af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: Day Eight of Febuwhump 2021.Going out for drinks and dancing after a successful mission was something that Nile started insisting on nearly five years after she joined the group.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139807
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	“Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been sick in bed all day (I’m swearing off seafood I swear to God) so I wanted to focus on a feel good piece. Typed and posted from my phone so any and all mistakes are mine.

Going out for drinks and dancing after a successful mission was something that Nile started insisting on nearly five years after she joined the group. 

At first, it was just herself at a club, blowing off steam and returning to whatever safe house they were currently in no earlier than four in the morning, pseudo-curfew be damned. 

A few years down the line, Joe and Nicky started joining her after saving a group of children who were going to be killed for being gay, and they needed to be reminded that there were good things still out in the world. They didn’t usually stay long, but they’d at least get in a few drinks before disappearing to reaffirm their love for life. 

Andy was the least likely to join them, instead going off on her own. But when she did come out, she’d always make sure that if Nile chose to go home with someone, it was someone safe. 

But after Quynh and Booker returned to the family (adjusting to freedom for her, soul searching for him), their post mission gatherings changed up a bit. 

The first time they’d completed a mission after the family was back together, Nile came into the living room to find Booker sacked out on the couch, not even remotely dressed for a night out. She’s told him the plan on their way out of the compound they’d taken out, and he’d agreed with that rueful smile that seemed permanently on his face whenever they were alone. 

“Book?” The Frenchman didn’t so much as move. “Hey, Book, no time for sleep, I want drinks.”

Not a twitch. 

She settled for poking him in the shoulder in an attempt to wake him. His only reaction was to snatch her hand and yank her down onto the oversized couch (which Joe had purchased only a few hours before, because cuddling with Nicky needed to be done in comfort apparently). 

Nile tumbled into the couch, suddenly settled with her head on his shoulder, an arm around her waist loosely. She could get up if she really wanted to, but he was surprisingly comfy. 

Maybe a quick nap before drinks. 

And that was how the others found them, fast asleep on the couch instead of heading out for a celebratory drink, looking so peaceful that even Andy didn’t have the heart to wake them. Instead they all took blackmail photos and went out themselves.


End file.
